


Todos lo sabemos

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sabe que algo le pasa. Lleva días muy callado y apenas le mira.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas





	Todos lo sabemos

Sabe que algo le pasa. Lleva días muy callado y apenas le mira.

Está preocupado. Quiere preguntarle, pero no sabe cómo. Su mejor amigo jamás se había comportado así.

Aprovecha la hora de comer. Se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde está con Neville hablando del último examen de Pociones.

—¿En la tercera pregunta qué respondiste?

—Seguir la tercera ley de Golpalott.

—¿Qué? Pues creo que…

—¡Hola Neville! —dice amablemente—. ¿Te importa dejarme a solas con Seamus?

Neville asiente y Dean le da las gracias con una sonrisa.

Seamus se tensa.

—¿Qué haces mañana?

Seamus se encoge de hombros.

—Terminar varios trabajos.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas?

Seamus se come unos guisantes y los mastica despacio.

—Bien —contesta secamente.

—Puedo ayudarte con Pociones, que me ha parecido que...

—No, gracias.

Y, sin dejarle decir nada, se levanta de la mesa y se marcha. Dean le ve irse sin entender qué ha hecho mal.

Se levanta también y le sigue. Algo le pasa y quiere respuestas.

—¿Puedo saber qué te he hecho? —le pregunta a bocajarro cuando le alcanza en la Sala Común.

Seamus no contesta.

—Finnigan… —Dean solo le llama así cuando se enfada con él.

—Déjame.

—No quiero.

Le coge del brazo.

—Solo dime qué te he hecho y te dejaré tranquilo, lo prometo.

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué estás tan huidizo conmigo?

Seamus mira fijamente al suelo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da vergüenza.

—Por favor, dime qué es para poder ayudarte.

Finnigan le mira a la cara. Se fija en sus enormes ojos marrones y suaviza el gesto.

Boquea unas cuantas veces sin saber cómo decirlo.

—Prometo que no me enfadaré, sea lo que sea.

Seamus asiente y le guía hasta su dormitorio. Se gira hacia Dean y le dice sin más:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Dean se echa a reír.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Te parece poco?

—Creía que era algo peor.

—¿Peor que estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo sin ser correspondido?

Dean le sonríe.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hablas en sueños. Todos lo sabemos.

Seamus palidece. Dean se encoge de hombros.

—No me importa.

Seamus comprende lo injusto que ha sido con él. Ha sido un idiota.

—¿Y bien?

Seamus sonríe tímidamente

—Creo que necesito ayuda con Pociones.

Dean se acerca a él y le da un abrazo.

—Que no seas correspondido no quiere decir que no te quiera.

—Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.


End file.
